Zoo Serpent
by Reevee21
Summary: Okay, there probably isn't a serpent building our zoos. But there is in my head! C'mon, I'll show you!


**Zoo Serpent**

** a Zoo Tycoon fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoo Tycoon, but I do own the characters of this book-INCLUDING THE SERPENT!**

** Oh, Violett is pronounced vee-oh-let. It's German for Violet.**

** The First Era**

Violett gazed over the sweeping land before her. The dry Kansas wind billowed the grass back and rustled the trees far off. She was coiled very tightly in the center of her kingdom, her empty, promising kingdom.  
She didn't know where she was or where she came from. She knew her name was Violett, and she was a zoo serpent.  
Her silvery-lilac eyes planned out a land:  
a zoo with animals of all kinds and species, an enjoyment for the humans that called this place home. No humans were here now, or who she preferred to call 'Guests'.  
She crafted the first cage with a tail-flick. It had strong iron bars.  
She didn't like bars.  
But that was all she could access at the moment, with no one here.  
What to put in the exhibit?  
She slithered around the length of the cage. Flamingos were too hard. Lions?  
Ah, lions!  
A blink, and two male, two female lions were inside.  
They growled lowly, not happy about their current home.  
She could fix that.  
Her tail flicked to a soundless tune as grass turned to savannah grass, or dirt, or water. The lions liked this. Huge umbrella acacia trees sprung from the ground and shaded the exhibit. Two lion's rocks formed out of the mere sand grains of the earth. A shelter appeared.  
The first female-Violett named her Silvia-strode about the exhibit.  
They were hungry.  
They needed a Keeper.  
So she made a Keeper, and assigned him to the cage.  
Alec, the very first lion, rushed to the dropped meat the new Keeper had placed.  
_Good,_ Violett said, _you are Lion carer. Do it well, or so help me I will eat you._

Peter ran with his friends.  
There had been roaring noises coming from the empty field they owned.  
"I bet there's a Cougar," one kid said, "trapped in a pit! We could keep it!"  
"No, there isn't a pit in there!"  
"Well, what else makes that sound?"  
Peter suddenly heard something else. It sounded like a deep, throaty purr.  
When they got to the old lot, a fence stopped them.  
"Did your dad put this up?" his friend asked.  
"Naw," Peter answered, "no one ever comes here!"  
the group of boys had to walk along the edge until they found an entrance. It was an archway with a 'Zoo' sign on it. "Wha?" he gapped.  
There was a ticket booth, but no one was there. So they went in.  
There were three paths, and giant trees were on each corner. They looked tropical.  
The path before them lead to two cages, one on each side. The right exhibit had lions. The left was empty.  
"How did you boys get in?" someone asked.  
They turned around to face a zookeeper exiting the lion exhibit. He had laid out a large amount of meat that seemed to appear from thin air. the small lion group strode over and swallowed huge chunks of meat at a time.  
"Where did it all come from?"  
"It's a magic zoo!"  
Peter saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a huge snake, with deep blue scales that glinted purple. Two dragon ears were on its head like folded fans, blue with purple veins. It was at least ten feet long, and had three tail fins, all different sizes.  
It flicked an ear, and another fence was laid down. It gazed upon the fence with purple colored eyes and shiny gray pupils. In an instant, several strange deer were in the pen. Two were black and two were biscuit brown. Trees shot up out of the ground like magic, and rocks formed.  
"Whoa."  
The snake slipped away.

Two years later, the zoo was bustling with people. There were rhinos, gazelle, ostrich, giraffes, even a cheetah. Peter hadn't seen the snake since he first came, but he had a feeling that it was responsible for the 'magic zoo'.  
"C'mon mom, there's a new blackbuck!"  
"Oh wow, look at that rhino!"  
"Honey, why don't we look at the lions instead?"  
newspapers and reporters flowed in and out of the people like fish in a river.  
No one had ever seen any construction, exhibits just showed up at dark.  
Peter knew it was the snake. It could make this.  
But why? To trap the visitors in its lair and eat them, one by one? Or for sheer enjoyment?  
His friends thought he was crazy. A snake building an entire zoo for nothing?  
"That's crazy! No one could do that, especially a snake!"  
"Not even the longest snake could lift a single bar!"

Peter stood at the very back of the zoo, wet with morning fog. He had followed a trail that he recognized as a snake trail. He had seen rattler's tracks before. These looked like a giant rattler, long enough to swallow a full-grown man!  
It lead to a hole. It was a large hole. He could probably slide into it if he tried.  
Something breathed on his neck. Peter whipped around to face the lion.  
Alec, the first zookeeper had said. He didn't look particularly threatening…  
Alec yawned, his canines tainted yellow and breath of zebra carcass.  
"How did you get out?" Peter whispered.  
Alec shook his mane and went into the hole.  
Peter followed. After all, 'courage of a lion'?  
The tunnel winded downwards into a cavern. It was damp with the morning air. The walls looked frosted purple and were smooth as reptile scales.  
Speaking of reptile, the very same snake was curled asleep on the floor.  
Alec prodded it with a claw and growled.  
The snake lifted its head and returned the growl.  
Alec gave out that half roar, half growl noise.  
The snake-dare he say dragon-seemed to talk to the lion in a soft series of hissing and growls.  
Alec gestured to Peter. The snake had just realized he was there! It blinked at him. Should he explain himself? Get out? Call for help?!  
The snake slid over to him, its motions smooth and quiet over the rock.

And Peter made friends with the serpent.  
He visited it every day.  
Its name was Violett. It considered the zoo as its kingdom, the animals its subjects.  
It paid no heed to the visitors. Let them think what they wanted to. This was the serpent's work.  
It said it only did this every fifty years. It brought animals from all over, from other zoos even.  
Peter liked the way it just didn't care. 'Here, take this elephant and be happy!' kind of attitude. Now it had been three years. Hippos, wild dogs, and even ankylosaur had found their way to the place.  
"How did you revive something that was…dead?" Peter asked.  
_I'm not entirely sure. I just wish it and…it shows up,_ Violett would answer.  
She never spoke through her mouth. Actually, Peter wasn't sure if she had a mouth. He liked it that way.

Peter stood, overlooking his zoo. 'The Zoo of Many Wonders' had just had its twentieth anniversary.  
Violett was gone. She trusted him with the zoo when she went off on her 50 year sleep.  
Peter took good care of it.  
Many of the original animals had died of old age, their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren pranced about the exhibits, blissfully unaware of life's secrets.  
He loved the zoo. It was his kingdom now, and he was ruler.  
But he would never forget that the real queen of the zoo was Violett. Nor would he forget to tell his own children about the very first day he came to the zoo, twenty-three years ago, and saw the great zoo serpent.

**The Zoo of Many Wonders is still in progress.  
The scenario Violett was in medium grassy zoo, 5,000,000 dollars.  
Alec, Licorel, and the other original animals are all still alive and healthy.**


End file.
